Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Age!
by HeartPrecure145
Summary: Yusa has lost her family, and has given up her music because of it. But one day after encountering a strange lady in an antique shop and receiving a Duel Monsters card, her life will be changed forever! Is Yusa ready to enter the games? Or will she be pulled away by the darkness that surrounds her family?
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Age!**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! I'm so excited to see how far this story can go and I hope you all like it! So, let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All of that is owned by its respected owner!**

 **Prologue**

 _Turn the music up louder, it time to dance like we're from outer space!_

 _Move your body like you have no control,_

 _Turn up the volume cause my songs on the radio!_

 _Song on the radio!_

The crowd cheered as a girl with black hair and green highlights that was short on one side, and long on the other side finished her last song of the concert.

"Thank you for coming out today everyone!" The girl spoke as she bowed to her audience, "It was a pleasure being able to sing here in front of so many of you! Thank you for the support, and have a good night!"

She bowed again as the audience continued the clap, the curtains closing in front of her until she could not be seen anymore. The girl let out a sigh before she turned around to go back to her trailer. It was finally the last concert of her tour, and she could finally go home to spend some time with her mother.

"Great job tonight Yusa!" Her manager, Kiko stated as she followed the girl towards her trailer.

The girl, Yusa, turned to look at her and smiled, "Thank you Kiko, I can finally rest..."

Kiko nodded, "That's right, you deserve it. Go on and get your stuff, we leave for Japan in a few hours!"

The two reached the trailer, and Yusa turned around to nod towards her manager before going into the trailer. She closed the door behind her and sat in her chair with a deep sigh escaping her lips. She reached over to the desk and picked up a silver heart-shaped locket, her name spelled beautifully on the front. She opened it, which revealed a picture of her when she was little along with two people standing behind her. The first was male who had blonde hair and green eyes (her father) and the woman had black hair and silver eyes (her mother). Her father had passed shortly after this picture was taken, and Yusa was given the locket when he was on his death bed. She's kept it with her ever since.

It was only her and her mother now, and Yusa made sure that checked on her mother every day to make sure she was okay. But the last time she checked, her mother didn't sound so good and brushed it off stating that it was only just a mere cold. Of course, Yusa didn't believe her and was glad that her tour was able to finish in time so she could care for her.

Yusa got up from the chair and began to pack up her things, making sure she brought everything with her. Everything in her tour meant a lot to her, and she didn't want to leave a single thing behind. And after packing up all her things, she collapsed back onto the chair and let her body hang loosely as if she were a puppet that stings were let go of. But she relaxation was cut short when she heard a knock come from outside of her trailer.

"Yes?" She asked as she sat up, eying the door.

"You have a letter Yusa." She heard Kiko say.

She got up from her chair and opened the door, being greeted by Kiko holding a white envelop in her hand.

"It looks like a letter from home, but don't worry about it I didn't read it."

Yusa nodded, "Thank you." And she closed the door once Kiko was gone.

She sat back in her chair again and read the front of the envelop. It was from her Aunt Megumi, someone she hasn't heard from ever since her father's funeral. Why was she contacting her all of the sudden? She opened the letter anyway and began to read the content inside, something that she would regret for her whole life...

* * *

She wish she didn't have to find out by letter, nor did she wish for it to be over the phone. She wanted to be there for her mother, but it was just too late. Now here she was, standing in the rain over her mother's newly made grave. Fresh tears still pouring down her face, which was also mixing with the rain due to not having an umbrella.

"Momma...you idiot!" She cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "You should have told me you were sick! I would have come home right away..."

She collapsed onto the grass and sobbed away. She stopped when she saw a shadow engulf her own, and she looked up from her crying. She came face to face with a woman who looked exactly like her mother, only instead of black hair she had red hair. She was holding an umbrella over both of them, a sad look not leaving her face.

"Ready to go home Yusa?" Her aunt asked.

Yusa looked at her mother's grave one last time before nodding. She then lifted herself off the ground, and followed her aunt to her car.

* * *

"You're what now!?" Kiko asked as she sat across from Yusa, who wore a straight face.

"I'm quitting music..." Yusa repeated.

"But...but why?" Kiko asked as gazed upon her top singer with sadness.

"I don't have the heart to continue my music." She explained as she looked away, "Its caused me to be away from my family for too long...I wasn't able to see my mother for one last time."

"But we can change you schedule then! We'll give you more vacations, more time to rest whatever you need!" Her manager pleaded, "You have to stay Yusa...!"

"I've made my decision!" Yusa yelled as she stood up, "I'm done!"

And with that, she walked out of the room and closed the door leaving behind a dumbfounded ex-manager.

Yusa walked back to where she was staying now: Her aunt's house. Yusa was still young to be living by herself, being only 15 and all, so her aunt decided to take her in. She didn't mind living with her aunt, but she also wanted to be alone at the same time. She was alone after all...no father or mother to greet her anymore.

Was there really anything else to live for?

She stopped walking in her tracks, and almost wanted to slap herself in the face. There was no point in dying at all, her parents would have wanted that! She just need to find something else to do with her life, something that would make her...happy.

She looked to her side and came across and nice looking shop that seemed to have nice looking antiques inside. She didn't like old things, but her body was telling her otherwise as she found herself walking into the shop and starting to look around. The items in the shape looked well-kept and well-looking enough to buy. But that's not what was pulling Yusa, it was a card. A card with a picture of a dragon that is. It seemed to be one of those cards from that card game that everyone talked about around here.

What was it again...? And what was it doing in an antique store...?

"I see you are interested in this card Miss." A voice stated, startling poor Yusa.

Yusa turned around and found an lady that was around her 60s walking out from the back of the store.

"Yea, I guess..." Yusa simply answered as she continued to eye the card.

"Are you interested in buying the card?" The lady asked as she gave Yusa a grin.

She shrugged, "I really don't know much about that game...I don't even know that its called..."

The lady laughed as she took the card out of the glass case it was in, and she handed it over to Yusa, "Its Duel Monsters. That's the name you're looking for."

"Right..." Yusa nodded.

"Then, have it for free." The lady told her.

Yusa turned to looked at her in disbelief, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am." The lady told her, "I have a feeling this card is calling to you. Maybe its telling you to play the game."

Yusa looked at the card much closely now, 'Earth Elemental Dragon...' She read in her head.

This was happening way too fast...

"Go on now, your destiny awaits you." The lady said as she began to push Yusa out the door, the girl protesting in response.

Soon, she found herself out the door and the door being shut in her face. Yusa rolled her eyes before continuing to walk back to her Aunt's house.

* * *

After dinner, she sat on her bed and continued to looked at the card was given not too long ago today. Why was her future calling going to be playing a stupid card game? And what did this damn card have to do with her destiny?

"This is ridiculous!" Yusa yelled as she threw the card onto the floor, noticing that a piece of paper feel onto the floor as well.

She picked up the paper along with the card again and inspected the back of it. There was no piece of paper when she first got the card from the lady. So how did it appear here?

She read what was on the paper aloud, "Send forth the evil of the underworld, and let the dragon arise from its slumber!"

And suddenly out of nowhere, light appeared over the card she was holding and she let go of it with a fright. And soon after, a transparent dragon similar to the one on the card sprung out from it and circled around the room. After a few minutes, the dragon stopped circling Yusa's room and charged towards Yusa. As an instinct, Yusa lifted up her right arm to protect herself. But the dragon went straight through her and was absorbed into her body. The light then disappeared leaving the card on the floor, and a deeply confused Yusa.

"What the hell just happened..." Yusa asked after a few minutes of silence.

The words that she had spoken from the paper was some kind of spell, and now she probably had a spirit haunting her!

'And all because of this card.' Yusa thought as she picked up the card the her right hand, only to notice that her right arm now had a dragon outlined in green on it.

"What?" Yusa questioned as she lifted her arms and looked at her new and permanent tattoo.

The lady was right. Maybe her life was about to change...

And she now had the play the game.

The game of the Dragon Age!

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! Look out for Chapter 1 soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Game

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh Dragon Age! I hoped you all enjoyed the Prologue of the story, but now its time for everything to actually start! So, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 _'blah blah blah...' : Yusa thoughts_

 ** _'blah blah blah' : Yuzuki's thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Game's Beginning!

"Yusa, hurry up or you'll be late to school!" A voice called, awakening a sleeping girl from her slumber.

Yusa's eyes shot open, and she quickly got out of bed in order to get herself descent for the upcoming day. After a quick shower, she threw on her school uniform which was consisted of a black jacket outlined in white, pink short sleeved blouse, red checkered skirt, white stockings and sneakers (I would change to black shoes at school). She let her hair loose with a simply music note pin to hold back a strand of loose hair on the right side.

She then grabbed her book bag, her deck and a leather book before running out of her bedroom door. Sadly, she missed her step and went tumbling down the stairs but quickly landed on her feet before she could fall face first at the bottom of the stairs.

Her Aunt Megumi peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway to see if everything was alright, "You okay Yusa?"

"Just fine." The girl answered as she ran into the kitchen, "No time for breakfast again!"

"Again...?" Her aunt groaned as Yusa kissed her cheek, "When are you ever going to eat properly?"

"When I learn how to wake up on time..." Yusa stated with a smirk, "Never! See you later!" And she was out the door in a second.

Her Aunt sighed, "Oh Yusa..."

* * *

 ** _Hi, my name is Takahashi Yusa and I'm 16 years old. After my mother died a year ago, I moved in with my Aunt here in Yono Town. I used to be a famous singer, but I gave up my music in search of a normal life. I attend Yono High School with my two best friends Naike and Natsumi._**

"You know, you should try getting up more earlier..."

I stopped in my tracks and took out the special dragon card that I received a year ago, "Buy me an alarm clock then!"

The voice coming from the card chuckled, "I'm stuck in here. I'll just have to wake you up with my screams then. But I doubt that'll work cause you sleep like a rock."

I rolled my eyes, but she did have a point.

 ** _The day after I received the card and gained that strange tattoo, I started to hear a voice coming from it. It was someone trapped into the card named Yuzuki and she's supposed to be my age now. She doesn't remember how she got trapped in the card, but after I read the words on the piece of paper; we got bonded together._**

 ** _I started to duel a few weeks after getting the card from that weird woman. I built up my deck enough so I could start entering duels with it. I was doing fairly well, but not the best. Naike on the other hand was a really great duelist since she had more experience than I had. Even Natsumi had more experience than I and she started a week before I did. Weird thing is, the dragon card...Yuzuki and I...were always winning because of it. It was almost like it was trying to...protect us...or lead us to something._**

I continued walking on until I made it to the school building, which was fairly large in my opinion. I walked into the school building and went to my locker in order to change into my school shoes. After, I made my way over to my homeroom class where I found Noriko and Natsumi talking to each other.

"You know Yusa, you should really set up an alarm clock." Naike stated, "I could really help you get here on time. And thank goodness you arrived, just in time for homeroom to start in 3 minutes!"

 ** _Naike had shoulder length navy blue hair with cropped up but cute bangs. Her eyes were a very piercing silver, and her eye structure was very mature-like. She's very headstrong, passionate and a very great friend. But she can really be a nag sometimes._**

 ** _Natsumi had long brown hair with neon pink ombre highlights at the tips. She usually wore her hair in two pigtails held high in her head with bright pink bows to hold them up. Her eyes were a dark magenta and her eye structure was more childish in a way. She's funny, energetic and too cute. But she can sometimes be way too naive._**

"You know," Natsumi started, "Nathan came by looking for you. He seems way too interested in you."

I rolled my eyes, "That boy really needs to stay away from me. I don't want problems with his overly crazy girlfriend."

"Oh who cares about Kori." Natsumi asked as she sighed, "That boy obviously likes you and I know you like him too."

I blushed furiously, "I do not! And don't say such things out loud before she hears us!"

 ** _Nathan was the popular one in the school. He's a flirt (usually to me) and won't leave me alone sometimes. But I had to say, this blonde hair and blood red eyes really had me. But I wasn't going to let HER know about this 'crush' I had on her boyfriend._**

 ** _Kori is the type of person you don't want to mess around with, kind of like the Devil himself. She was heartless, ignorant, selfish; the list goes on and on. She thinks she has the looks that every boy wants: platinum blonde hair with golden eyes. She can go ahead and think twice about that, her personality isn't beautiful at all. And if I were a boy,I would look twice before picking her..._**

 ** _I have no clue what possessed Nathan to pick her..._**

Feeling a pair of eyes staring at the back of my neck, I turned around and came face to face with The Flirt who had seemed to be staring at from the minute I walked into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and turned around just as the teacher was walking into the room.

 _ **Her name was Ms. Zaire and she was a pretty nice homeroom teacher. She treated us with respect and she always likes to listen to us whenever we had problems. She was also A childhood friend of my mother's and I'd talk to her every week since she likes to know how I'm doing.**_

We greeted her like we normally did and she began going over things that we needed to know for the coming month.

"As you know students, the Spring Formal is coming up and we still need volunteers for music and decorations." Ms. Zaire explained, "So if any of you like to volunteer, please let me know ASAP. I love to see students get involved in these sort of things."

 _'Oh boy...' I thought as I looked at my friends from the corner of my eye, 'They probably might ask me again...'_

"I'll handle decorations if that's okay with you Ms. Zaire." Kori raised her hand with a smirk on her face.

A few students groaned, knowing that if Kori was on decoration duty, that meant she was going to recruit people to help her, which also meant that she was going to boss them around until they pass out.

"Wonderful Kori." Ms. Zaire replied, "Hopefully you can find people to help you."

"Oh, I will." Kori stated and somehow I felt she was staring in my direction

Could I be that she saw Nathan staring at me, and me back at him?

God this girl is annoying...

* * *

"Please Yusa, please!" Natsumi begged as we sat outside under one of the cherry blossom trees for lunch that afternoon.

"I already said no." I told her as I ate, "I gave up music and I'm not going back."

Naike sighed, "Seriously Yusa, its only a one time thing! Plus, if we're in charge of music, then you don't have to be recruited by Kori to help with decorations. I saw how she was looking at you before..."

"But-"

"Yusa." Kori walked over to them with Nathan by her side, "You'll help me with decorations, right?"

A lump formed in my throat as I started to take what Noriko had told me before into consideration. Did I really want to work with my enemy on decorations? Or did I want to reignite the music career I gave a year ago for one last time?

"Actually..." I said as I placed my lunch beside my legs and folded my hands onto my lap, "Naike, Natsumi and I are going to deal with music this time..."

I chuckled a bit as I reached for my lunch again, "We're going to tell Ms. Zaire once we're done here. So, good luck with everything."

Her face contorted into what seemed like an angry, old and constipated old woman before she stormed off. Nathan decided it was best to stay behind, or he would hear the last of what just happened.

"So, you're doing music Yusa?" He asked a bit surprised, "I can't wait..."

"Sure." I told him, "But don't get all excited, its only a one time thing. I was merely trying to escape your girlfriend's torture."

He laughed, "Yea that is true. And maybe you can help me escape from her torture as well?"

I smirked, "We'll see..."

He waved goodbye before going after Kori, and my friends turned to look at my with shock.

"So, you're doing it?" Natsumi asked with excitement.

I sighed, "I guess I am...but like I said before, its only a one time deal."

I closed my lunch box, "Anyway, we should think about what we're going to do right after we tell Ms. Zaire that we want to do music."

"Sure, we still have a few minutes to lunch, why don't we go into her office and ask now?" Naike suggested.

I nodded.

We all got up and collected our things before going to the faculty office to find Ms. Zaire. She was talking to our Math teacher, Mr. Abukara, who we assumed she had a crush on because she was always with him during lunch.

 _ **Mr. Abukara was a really nice guy with really nice turquoise blue hair and gold eyes. He was every girl students' dream guy, and everyone wanted a 'piece of him' as I hear in the girls' bathroom. It was hilarious hearing girls crush on a man twice their age.**_

We knocked on the door before entering, going up to Ms. Zaire and Mr. Abukara.

"Hello girls." They both greeted.

"Ms. Zaire." I started, "We...decided that we wanted to do music."

I could have sworn I saw a light go off in her eyes as I finished my sentence, "Yusa, that's great. Something tells me your friends pushed you into this?"

I laughed a bit, "That and the fact that none of us want to be on decorating committee with Kori."

"You know, she isn't really that bad of a person." Mr. Abukara put in, "You girls should get to know her better."

"Tried." Natsumi started.

"Failed." Naike added.

"Miserably." We all said.

Ms. Zaire giggled, "Well okay girls, let's make this the best dance yet."

We nodded just as the bell rang for every student to get back to class.

Thankfully, we had Mr. Abukara now.

* * *

"So Yusa, are you going to the tournament this weekend?" Naike asked as we sat in my room after school.

"I will, but I don't know if I'll have a chance." I replied, "I hear there's going to be a lot of duelist coming, and they're probably better than I am."

"Aw, don't be so harsh on yourself." Natsumi said as she patted my shoulder, "Anyway, you have that mighty fine dragon card of yours that seems to get you out of tough situations."

I took the card out of my pocket and gazed at it.

 _ **'Still haven't told them about me yet...?' I heard Yuzuki say in my mind.**_

 _I sighed, 'Do you think its the right time to tell them?'_

 ** _'I believe so, but do you believe so?'_**

I actually wasn't sure, but maybe if I tried to explain it to them in a more reasonable way, maybe they might understand properly.

"Well..." I started as I held up the card, "Well, what if I told you there was someone trapped in the card who helps me sometimes?"

Both Natsumi and Naike gave me weird looks as if I were crazy, which I do sound crazy at the moment, and busted out laughing.

"Really Yusa?" Naike asked, "Do you really think there's someone in your card helping you?"

Suddenly, I felt a slight pull on my soul as I was being switched over to be in Yuzuki's place and she in mine. My friends finally believed me once they saw the change in hair color and in eye color. Instead of my usual black hair and green highlights, there were golden highlights added as well. And instead of my usual green eyes, they were replaced by golden, dragon-like eyes instead. Instead of me speaking, it was Yusuki's voice which shocked my friends even more.

"She's telling the truth you know." Yuzuki told them, "Hi, my name is Yuzuki."

Both Natsumi and Naike sat wide eyed as they slowly waved.

"You don't have to be afraid." She told them as she smirked, "I don't bite. And I won't hurt Yusa either, we've been together for a year now."

"A year!?" Naike proclaimed, "She's been keeping it for that long?"

"She had her reasons." Yuzuki shrugged, "I should get back into the card and let you talk to Yusa."

And with that, Yuzuki switched over with me and I was sitting in front of my friends again.

"How did that happen?" Natsumi asked in disbelief, "A spirit living in your card that can switch with you..."

I sighed, "A year ago after I moved to Yono Town, I came across a weird looking shop and this old lady gave me the card. She quickly kicked me out and told me that my destiny awaits..."

"Destiny you say?" Naike asked as she rubbed her chin, "That sounds weird, and also oddly reasonable."

"In what way?" I asked curiously.

"That card...it always seems to get you out of hard duels." Naike explained, "Maybe you were supposed to get this card in the first place, and that old lady you met was some kind of fortune teller of some sort..."

I looked at the card again, "Do you think she can give me some answers if I go back there?"

"Knowing old ladies, they might give you weird riddles that you'd have to solve on your own." Natsumi commented, "But you could give it a try..."

I nodded, "Yea...yea I will."

"And we'll come with if you want." Naike added in.

"Okay." I replied, "So, what song are we going to do?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Dragon Age! Hope you tune in for the next chapter! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Clue?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had to deal with school things and getting ready for college and all. So here's chapter 2 for you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own these characters and plots.**

 _'blah blah blah...' : Yusa thoughts_

 ** _'blah blah blah' : Yuzuki's thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Little Clue?

"I want balloons on both sides of this gym people! Both sides!" Kori yelled as Natsumi, Naike and I walked into the gym to see how things were going.

 ** _I had to admit that everything looked okay, but some of the students looked worked to the bone, and I felt a bit sorry for them. I would recruit them for music, but I don't think it would be necessary for so many people to be working on it._**

"Can't she give them a break or something?" Naike asked rolling her eyes.

"Breaks are not in her dictionary." Natsumi replied with a giggle.

I laughed, "I feel bad for them, but we gotta do what we came here for. Once we do, we can leave and go visit the old lady I was telling you about."

 _ **We were here to look at the music equipment to see if everything was compatible for our instruments. I was the lead singer and Guitar, Naike was on Bass, and Natsumi was on Keyboard. And out of pity, I decided to let Nathan join the music with us because not only did he keep begging me, but he was also good with the drums. We needed a drummer...**_

"Decided to come and see the glory unfolding before you Takahashi?" Kori asked as she crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes, "By glory do you mean all the tape and cut up ribbon all over the floor? Then yes, how glorious it is..."

Naike and Natsumi chuckled behind me.

Kori frowned, "What are you doing in here anyway? We're trying to work."

"Ms. Zaire sent us in here so we can look at the music equipment." Naike replied, "But we won't be here for long...thank goodness."

"So let us do what we need to do, and we'll let you do what you need to do." I stated as we walked away and onto the stage to study the equipment.

"How long until we graduate?" Natsumi asked as she sighed.

"Two years." I answered.

"Two years, too long." Naike sighed.

"Don't worry, let's just try not to get on Kori's nerves and we'll be safe for the rest of the year."

* * *

After escaping the hell of the gym, we made our way towards the old lady's shop. Who knew if she remembered me or not, but hopefully she did so I can get the answers I want.

"So, this is the shop?" Naike asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded as we stood in front of the old antique shop.

"Why would a modern looking Duel Monster's card be in such an old-looking antique shop?" Natsumi asked in a confused tone.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out." I replied as I opened the door and let the girls in before walking in myself.

The shop was quiet and slightly dark since there were barely windows except the window outside.

"Hey, old lady!" I yelled, "Where are you?"

"Why are you yelling?" A voice asked with a very annoyed tone of voice, "And I'm not that old! I'm only 63!"

We turned around to find the old lady walking behind the counter, a book in her hand. She hadn't changed from the last time I saw her, that was a year ago. She has light pink hair, which started to have thin white streaks in them due to her old age. And her eyes were still a vibrant peach color.

We walked up to her and I showed her the Earth Elemental Dragon, "What the hell is this card? You never told me that it had the spirit of a girl trapped inside of it!"

The lady chuckled, "I didn't have to tell you that, it was for me to know and for you to find out."

Naike rolled her, "Could you at least tell us how she ended up in there in the first place?"

The lady turned in my direction and pointed towards me, "Its supposed to be her destiny to figure that out."

I sighed deeply, "The only thing you told me to do was to play the game! What game? Do you mean Duel Monsters?"

"Yusa's already playing that game, and no destiny seems to be appearing at the moment." Natsumi mentioned.

The lady sighed, "There is more to that game that involves your friend." The lady explained, "She has to play the Dragon Games."

"Dragon Games...?" We all asked at once.

"All will be explained in due time." The lady replied, "Just continue playing Duel Monsters and we'll see where everything goes."

* * *

"I feel like I got nothing out of what she said other than this 'Dragon Games' thing she was talking about..." I stated as we started to walk to my house.

"Well I'm sure something about this 'Dragon Games' will pop up soon enough..." Naike replied as she gave her friend a pitiful look.

"Yea and whatever it is, we're here for you Yusa." Natsumi stated with a bright smile.

"Thanks guys." I said with a small smile, "You wanna come over today?"

"Can't. I have to watch a baby brother and sister..." Naike mentioned with an annoyed look.

"And I have to my piano lessons..." Natsumi stated equally annoyed.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, "We have to work on the music."

The two nodded as we went our separate ways.

Once I got home, I found Auntie starting to prepare dinner.

"Ah Yusa, you're home." She greeted from the kitchen, "How was school?"

"It was good." I told her as I took off my shoes by the front door, "We had to check the music equipment to see if it was compatible with our instruments, then we went to a store to check something out."

"Such an eventful day." She stated with a chuckle.

I nodded, "I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me."

"And I'll call you down once dinner is ready." Auntie replied.

I took my things and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I threw my book bag on the floor and landed on my bed with a heavy sigh.

 **"Are you still confused about what the old lady told you?" Yuzuki asked as she sat on my bed in her spirit form.**

I groaned, "Yea...it pretty confusing. I really want to help you escape your prison in that card...you don't deserve something like that."

 **Yuzuki smiled, "I appreciate your concern Yusa, and we will find our answers soon. But they won't just come to us automatically."**

"I know they won't..." I answered as I lifted myself to face her, "Have you remembered anything as of lately?"

 **"No, nothing from when we met a year ago besides my name and age." Yuzuki replied, "Yusuki and age 16 as of now."**

"Hmm, and we know for a certain you aren't dead..." I mentioned as I rubbed my chin, "It's just a curse that trapped you inside that card. But for how long were you trapped inside?"

 **"For about 8 years." She said, "The old lady and I are quite acquainted with each other. Her name is Momo, which means peach in Japanese."**

"What!" I exclaimed, "Does she know anything about your past? How she got that card in the first place?"

 **She shook her head, "Nothing at all..."**

I sighed.

 **"All in due time Yusa." Yuzuki reassured, "I'm sure that once we start the Dragon Age, all our questions will start to be answered."**

She grabbed my hands and cupped them in hers with a smile. I looked into her eyes and smiled as well. I knew deep down inside that Yuzuki was eager to know more about her past like I was, but she was more patient than I was. I gave her props for it, I could never be that patient for 8 years. But now it was my time to help Yuzuki! I was going to find more about her past and free her from her prison in the card.

Hopefully...these Dragon Games weren't very difficult and dangerous...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Age! Sorry for the lack of chapters, I have been busy with school! Hopefully I'll be able to post more often once I get a vacation LOL. Don't forget to leave a comment as you please. So see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
